


Airplanes: perfect for flirting

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [32]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “We're sitting next to each other on the plane and my friend just complained that we were flirting too much and now I don't know what to say”





	Airplanes: perfect for flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are a bit shorter than usual but I like them. And less is more sometimes ya know? I also genuinely thought of this while I was on a plane about a month ago. 
> 
> Couldn't find a way to fit in Normani and Ally for this one and apologies but it just didn't fit my plan this time :(
> 
> Again thanks to my beautiful inspiration Camila. Thanks babe ;)

Lauren was getting pissy now. It’d been four hours. Four freaking hours of sitting in this busy ass airport. All she wants to do is fly back to Miami and be with her family but no. Mother nature was working against her and keeping her in LA longer.

“Yo this is getting boring.” 

Lauren turned around at the voice and narrowed her eyes.

“Getting? Have you been here four hours?” Lauren said through her teeth. The blonde hair goddess looked at her with scared eyes.

  
“Cool your roll hot stuff.” She said. Lauren raised her eyebrows and watched her curiously.

“You look familiar.” Lauren said slowly. The woman flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

  
“Dinah Jane Hansen.” She introduced herself and it clicked in Lauren’s mind.

  
“Right, Camila Cabello’s friend.” Lauren nodded with a smile. Dinah put her hand over her heart.

  
“Excuse you, best friend I think you mean.” Dinah corrected. Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes lightly.

“Of course my apologies, I’m Lauren.” Lauren said. Dinah smiled and looked Lauren up and down.

“Walz would like you Lauser.” Dinah mused.

Lauren went to reply when her flight was finally called and she almost cried with relief.

“Nice meeting you Dinah but I gotta go.” Lauren said, trying not to seem rude but damn she just wanted to get on her plane and go home.

“It’s chill girl. Hey maybe I’ll see you again sometime.” Dinah called out as Lauren hurried over to her flight.

\----

Lauren had settled into her seat and closed her eyes, finally close to getting home just a five and a half hour flight to get through.

Lauren sighed and opened her eyes, pulling out her phone and plugging in her headphones, prepared to ignore the woman sat next to her. The woman who goddamn had exceptionally smooth looking legs, like woah, that skirt was working for Lauren. 

Lauren shook her head and lined up her spotify favourites,  _ Havana _ coming on when she pressed shuffle. She went to put her earbuds in when a chipper voice spoke up.

“Hey that’s my song.”

Lauren’s head snapped to the right and was indeed left breathless. Her eyes locked with warm chocolate brown ones, sucking her in and leaving her thoughtless. Soft eyes juxtaposed by the sharp jawline that was framed by scruffy untouched brown hair, a red t-shirt with cutouts and a short blue checked skirt clinging to all the right curves of the girl next to Lauren. White sneakers on her feet seemed somewhat sensible to Lauren considering the rest of her looked like a supermodel, not airport appropriate.

“I uh…” Lauren was not functioning. Lauren.exe has stopped responding. 

Her celebrity crush was sitting next to her. Her favourite artist was sitting by her side. Camila Cabello was sitting next to her.

Camila giggled at Lauren’s awed expression and Lauren blushed at being caught out in her staring.

“You like my music?” Camila asked curiously. Lauren shook herself out of it and nodded enthusiastically.

“Love it. I’m actually a big fan.” Lauren admitted quietly. Camila grinned and went to speak when the overhead speakers came on and the beginnings of the flight safety began.

Lauren watched as Camila’s eyes widened marginally and she gripped the arms of her seat.

“You okay?” Lauren asked quietly, placing her hand on Camila’s arm. Camila looked up at Lauren, fear flashing through her usually calm eyes and Lauren smiled reassuringly.

“Not a fan of planes.” Camila whispered back. Lauren nodded knowingly, taking a deep breath before quickly interlacing their fingers. Camila watched her with a kinked eyebrow and Lauren could feel her cheeks burning.

“Just squeeze my hand if you get scared.” Lauren said. Camila nodded slowly with a small smile adorning her face.

\----

They were about halfway through the flight and Camila was yet to let go of Lauren’s hand. Lauren had instantly offered up one of her earbuds when Camila had questioned what else she liked to listen to and the pair had been talking in hushed tones ever since the plane took off.

“I told you you’d like her Walz.” Lauren turned her head in surprise and saw Dinah standing in the aisle, hands on her hips. Camila scoffed and Lauren could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

“Shut up China.” Camila whined.

“I even told Lauser here that you’d like her.” Dinah pointed out. Lauren nodded along.

“She did.” Lauren said quietly.

  
“Whatever. Don’t you have someone to hit on by now Cheechee?” Camila said dryly. Dinah gasped before shaking her head.

“You know the only person I hit on around here is Mani. And she’s exactly the reason we’re going back to Miami.” Dinah said indignantly. Camila sighed loudly.

“And to see my family, and Ally.” Camila added. Dinah paused and shrugged.   
  
“I guess. But if I don’t see Normani before we leave the airport I’m going to be highly difficult for you Walz.” Dinah threatened, pointing at Camila with narrowed eyes. Lauren hesitated.

“Normani? As in Kordei?” Lauren asked. Dinah raised her eyebrow, glanced at Camila who shrugged before looking back at Lauren.

“Yeah…” She replied slowly. Lauren’s eyes widened.

“My best friend is dating the best friend of my celebrity crush and she didn’t tell me.” Lauren muttered.

“Celebrity crush?”   
  
“Best friend?”

Lauren winced as two loud voices on both sides of her spoke at the same time.

“Yes Mani’s my best friend.” Lauren said, wiggling her finger in her ear. “Also, ow.”

“Sorry.” Camila cringed as she rubbed her hand across the back of Lauren’s neck soothingly.

“And the other part?” Dinah asked gleefully. Lauren blushed as Camila suddenly perked up and looked at her with a smirk.

“Nothin’.” Lauren mumbled. Camila leaned closer with her tongue between her teeth.

“Oh come on Lo. Am I you’re celebrity crush hmm?” Camila asked teasingly. Lauren huffed and looked at the back of the seat in front of her.

“Shut up.” Lauren grumbled. She felt Camila’s breath against her cheek and could feel it warm and smelling faintly of mint on her skin.

  
“Make me.” Camila husked.

Lauren was positive she stopped breathing. That was no doubt the most cliche but sexiest thing to ever happen in her short 21 years of living. Holy shit. Lauren was this close to doing exactly what she wanted when Dinah let out a long breath.

“Holy shit it just got hot in here. Would you two keep it down for the last two hours? Mama needs her beauty sleep.” Dinah exclaimed. Lauren nodded absentmindedly while Camila sighed, leaning out of her space and placing the fallen earbud in her ear again.

“Not like you need it China.” Camila sighed.

“Flatterer!”

\----

“You like The 1975?” Lauren asked in surprise after Camila had sung along to  _ Fallingforyou. _

“Yeah. I love them.” Camila nodded. There was slight quiet as Lauren got lost in the next song.

“Anyone ever told you you’re really beautiful.” Camila said out of the blue. Lauren startled and looked at Camila with a blush.

“Well I… yeah.” Lauren stuttered. Camila hummed.

  
“Well they’re smart. And obviously not blind.” Camila said offhandedly. Lauren smiled to herself.

“How would you know, don’t you need glasses?” Lauren teased. Camila scoffed and pointed to her eyes.

“Please, there’s these things called contacts. Perfect for seeing how beautiful you are without those damn ugly glasses.” Camila replied smugly. Lauren laughed quietly and shrugged.

“I happen to quite like your glasses. Make you look very very cute.” She said offhandedly. Lauren glanced at Camila who was smiling with a light pink cheeks.

“Why do you always turn my compliments around?” Camila whined quietly. Lauren smiled and tilted Camila’s chin up with her finger.

“Because you deserve to be complimented.” She whispered.

“Oh my lord.” Lauren startled as Dinah’s voice came from behind them. Dinah pressed her face between the seats and glared at them. “Can you two shut up? Sit there silently, lip sync to the songs, make out, I literally do not care but I can’t take the cutesy flirting anymore.”

And with that Dinah’s head disappeared and Lauren looked at Camila before they both burst out laughing. They calmed down and Lauren looked down at the phone in her hand.

“I, uh, this is- Um.” Lauren stumbled over her words quietly and Camila just leaned over again, her lips brushing Lauren’s ear.

“I mean, I don’t think the rest of the plane will appreciate as making out right this second, but hey I’m definitely up for it when we land.” Camila said, pulling back with a coy lip bite. Lauren grinned and nodded before they went back to just talking music and getting to know each other.

\----

And that’s how Lauren, normal old Lauren, still hot as fuck Lauren, managed to get the number of super famous, model, singer/songwriter Camila Cabello.

There’s also the how the rest of the world found out but that’s a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Requests / comments / kudos all welcome here or on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
